Question-and-answer Internet platforms exist in the prior art such as, for example, Yahoo Answers wherein users may post publicly viewable queries for answering by registered users.
We have identified that such platforms are deficient in several respects including query duplication, appropriate answer finding inability and answer quality.
The present invention seeks to provide a system, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.